True to the Mark
by GraceEliza123
Summary: Lysille somehow captures Jamie Lannister's attention but how will Lysille survive in Kings Landing being a spy with a secret and the woman who is pulling Jamie away from Cersei? Full summary inside! Please read, Jamie/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**True to the Mark**

You don't have to read my other fic to read this one but it might help explain who my OC is. If you haven't read 'The Dove and the Lion', Dove Tyrell is my OC who is Margaery's older sister who arrives in Kings Landing a week before The Purple Wedding.

_**Summary**_

Lysille Sarsfield is forced by Queen Cersei to become Dove Tyrell's handmaiden so she can be her spy. When Lysille is on her way to inform Cersei of what she has observed she meets Jamie Lannister.

Soon their acquaintance becomes something more and Lysille finds herself stuck in Kings Landing with Cersei pulling on her strings whilst her heart longs for Jamie and Dove Tyrell becomes her friend.

But when Lysille thinks she can finally stand up to Cersei her darkest secret is discovered by Varys.

Jamie has only ever loved Cersei but when he meets Lysille he questions his affections for Cersei and finds himself drawn to Lysille.

Starting from just before Dove arrives in Kings Landing and continuing roughly from where 'The Dove and the Lion' finishes after all Dove made sure Lysille was sent to Highgarden to face Lady Olenna. What will her fate be and what will Jamie do when he learns of this?

_Disclaimer_: I only own my OC's and make no claim to the other characters being mine.

_**Deception, lust and everything typical of Game of Thrones is to be expected. Rated mature. All reviews are appreciated but please don't be too harsh!**_

* * *

"Margaery's sister will be arriving later today" Cersei stated

Lysille Sarsfield stood nervously before the Queen with her shy brown eyes framed by inky black lashes fixed on the ground.

"I have organised for you to become her handmaiden" Cersei informed

"My Queen-" Lysille protested

"You will do this or do I have to remind you that your house's overlord is my own house?" Cersei hissed

"But my Queen a handmaiden-" Lysille tried again but Cersei cut her off

"Enough you will be her handmaiden and report what she does directly to me" Cersei paused "I've heard that this older sister is like a young Lady Olenna, if so I must know her plans" She finished talking more to herself than Lysille

Lysille wanted to refuse, her father was a knight and she didn't come to court to be handmaiden to a Tyrell.

"Go to Margaery and inform her that I have sent you to serve her sister as you are the best hairdresser in Kings Landing" Cersei said decisively

Lysille held her tongue it was true she was good at hair design, she had done her own jet black hair in the southern style that morning and not a hair was out of place.

"Why are you still here? Go and do your job as my spy" Cersei snapped

Lysille quickly curtsied and fled the room knowing she had no choice but to obey Cersei, the woman had so often threatened her.

Lysille made her way to the Tyrell chambers with a heavy heart trying to fight back bitter tears. Her father had sent her to Kings Landing to gain their house favour and perhaps find a husband not to be handmaiden to a Tyrell harlot.

When Lysille reached the Tyrell quarters she discovered it was buzzing with activity.

"Quickly my sister will be arriving any moment" Margaery instructed

"Excuse me Lady Margaery" Lysille said softly

Margaery Tyrell turned her blue eyes fixing on Lysille who politely curtsied.

"Yes" Margaery said narrowing her eyes slightly

"Queen Cersei has sent me to serve as your sister's handmaiden" Lysille informed her

"Why would she do such a thing?" Margaery asked not hiding the amusement from her voice.

"I am one of the best hairdressers in Kings Landing and I have often done Queen Cersei's hair so my service is a gift in a way" Lysille replied quickly

Margaery regarded Lysille noting her southern dress and hairstyle, Lysille tried not to feel intimidated by Margaery but was failing miserably as her hands knotted together nervously as the Tyrell beauty observed her.

"Very well I wouldn't want to be the one to refuse a gift from Cersei" Margaery decided her eyes twinkling with mischief

"Thank you my Lady" Lysille breathed relieved

"Margaery she's here!" Loras Tyrell interrupted and a few of the other handmaidens sighed dreamily at the Knight of Flowers.

Margaery beamed at Loras and her eyes shone with excitement before both she and Loras began to run toward the courtyard.

Lysille followed the Tyrell siblings with the other handmaidens who regarded her with suspicion. Lysille kept her distance knowing it would be her safest option.

When Lysille reached the courtyard Dove Tyrell, Margaery and Loras' older sister was just dismounting from her bay mare.

Lysille didn't get a good look at Dove as the Tyrell sister was swiftly embraced by Loras. Dove laughed as Loras spun her before placing her back on her feet.

"Sister" Loras said softly

"Brother" Dove replied and gave Loras another hug. Loras held his sister tight against him the raw emotion visible to everyone as Dove buried her head in his shoulder hugging him just as tight.

Dove looked over Loras' shoulder and her green eyes met Margaery's blue ones. Dove slipped out of Loras' hold and stepped toward her sister.

"Little sister" Dove smiled her green eyes dancing with mischief.

"Dove" Margaery grinned and the Tyrell sisters embraced "I'm surprised you came I know how much you dislike court" Margaery stated

"And miss my little sister's wedding?" Dove laughed pulling away and taking Margaery's and Loras hand in hers "I've missed you both"

It was now Lysille got a full glimpse of Dove Tyrell, she looked incredibly like Margaery except her hair was a deep chocolate brown tumbling down her back in soft curls. Dove's eyes were a fierce green gleaming with mischief as they observed Kings Landing.

"She's beautiful" Another handmaiden whispered

Lysille silently agreed as Dove's gaze fixed upon them.

"Who are all these people?" Dove asked Margaery as she linked her arm through hers whilst the servants began to unload Dove's belongings.

"Our ladies and this one is a special gift from Cersei herself" Margaery informed her sister as they made her way over to Lysille.

Lysille gulped nervously.

"Is she now" Dove smirked her green eyes gleaming slyly "Tell me why has the Queen gifted me your service?"

Lysille paused; Dove's intelligent gaze was unnerving her.

"The Queen was in a generous and welcoming mood so she offers you my service as I am the best hairdresser in Kings Landing" Lysille replied quietly

"Are you?" Dove asked and laughed softly but her green eyes were cool as she assessed Lysille "I think I will be the judge of that" Dove finished pursing her lips with amusement before walking away with Margaery.

Lysille felt slightly stung by Dove Tyrell's comment but understood why Dove had been so cool, clearly Dove realised Cersei was using Lysille as a spy.

"So this is Kings Landing" Dove smirked

"Yes isn't it dull" Loras chuckled linking his arm through Dove's free one.

"It's smaller than I thought it would be" Dove replied mischievously

"Grandmother wants to see you before the feast tonight" Margaery informed Dove and Lysille listened more carefully.

"I bet she does after all we have certain plans to map out" Dove stated and she and Margaery shared a knowing look.

Lysille was not looking forward to the feast tonight to celebrate the arrival of more Tyrells. A feast meant dancing and although Lysille loved to dance no one ever asked her.

Lysille house was not a particularly wealthy one and owed Tywin Lannister money, so if suitor did desire to marry her he would inherit debts resulting in many staying away.

Lysille had to admit that although she found court life exciting she was also quite lonely at times and clearly being Cersei's spy didn't help matters. But the Queen had promised to erase some of the Sarsfield's debts if Lysille worked for her.

"Well I think our flock of hens can run along then whilst we go to see our grandmother" Dove said not turning around but her musical voice which Lysille realised also had a seductive tone to it rang loud enough for every lady to hear.

Lysille took her cue and left making her way to her own chambers.

* * *

"You are good at this" Dove grinned as Lysille made the finishing touches to her hair ready for the feast.

"Thank you, my Lady" Lysille replied

Lysille had smoothed the slight frizz from Dove's loose curls and allowed the chocolate locks to tumble down her back. She had also twisted the front pieces of Dove's hair back so it didn't fall on her face making her green eyes stand out more fiercely.

"I suppose you can stay" Dove shrugged but her reflection was smiling slyly at Lysille "For now" Dove finished.

Lysille smiled timidly back before retreating, Dove stood up and Lysille felt a pang of jealously at how stunning the Tyrell sister looked in her emerald green Highgarden dress embroidered with silver Tyrell roses, she was starting to realise why the beauty of the Tyrell sisters was so famed.

Lysille wore a pale yellow and cream southern gown; its long sleeves were cream with faint yellow embroidery and slashed at her elbows. Lysille's mother had always made sure Lysille had beautiful dresses informing her father it was the only expense Lysille cost them.

Lysille had allowed her inky black waves to flow free around her except for the front of her hair which she had plaited so at the start of her hairline there was a plait travelling across her head from her left ear to her right. She had then artfully placed small yellow flowers into the plait so she looked at least a little different the other southern ladies.

"We will have to see if you can weave roses into my hair one of these days" Dove grinned observing Lysille's hairstyle.

"You would certainly stand out" Margaery interrupted and Lysille took her cue to leave.

As Lysille made her way to join the feast she noticed other ladies shooting her looks.

_"Really what kind of southern lady wears her hair like that"_ She heard someone hiss

Lysille held her head high as her mother had always taught her as she joined the heart of the feast. Lysille was just about to help herself to piece of fire plumb pie when Cersei rounded on her.

"Well?" She hissed

"Umm she is going to allow me to stay in her service and I heard her say that she and Lady Olenna have plans to map out" Lysille informed Cersei

"Is that it?" Cersei snapped

"That's all I have, it has not even been a full day yet your grace" Lysille replied slightly alarmed

"I don't care, I expect better from you Lysille. Remember I have the power to increase your family's debts" Cersei said coolly before walking away

Lysille looked after Cersei panic settling inside of her when a warm voice interrupted her panicked thoughts.

"I hope my sister wasn't too harsh with her words"

Lysille turned to meet the warm gaze of Ser Jamie Lannister. Jamie wore his Kingsguard uniform which set off his tousled blonde hair and Lysille tried not to gape at the fact that the man she considered to be the most handsome in Kings Landing was talking to her.

"Lord Commander" Lysille breathed dipping into a quick curtsy "Her grace was not harsh she just merely wished to get to the point, she is a Queen and cannot afford to waste words" Lysille informed him diplomatically

"Yes well my sister was always one to get straight to the point" Jamie said good naturedly his typical Lannister green eyes twinkling with humour "As long as she wasn't cruel to you, she does have a knack for that" He chuckled

"Her grace is never cruel" Lysille replied not knowing whether to trust Jamie with her real opinion

"Hmm next time you want to convince someone of that look into their eyes" Jamie instructed tapping on Lysille's chin so her doe brown eyes looked into his.

Lysille smiled slightly "I'll make a note of that Ser Jamie"

Jamie smirked at her before walking away and Lysille let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Cersei's warning echoed in Lysille's mind and her eyes scanned the room for Dove Tyrell. She wasn't hard to spot as she and Margaery had a great talent for standing out in a crowd.

Lysille's eyebrows shot up as she saw Dove Tyrell link arms with Tywin Lannister.

"How interesting" A smooth voice said lowly for Lysille's ears only.

"Lord Varys" Lysille replied not masking her hostility

"The Queen has placed you in a strategic position as handmaiden to this new Tyrell" Varys mused as they witnessed Dove whisper flirtatiously in Lord Tywin's ear "Keep an eye on her for me"

Lysille felt her hands ball into fists feeling like she was just a pawn in a game but she nodded her head in assent.

* * *

"I hope you have something more useful" Cersei said coolly as Lysille stood before her in Cersei's chambers.

"I heard Margaery say to Dove that 'someone has their eye on Tywin Lannister'" Lysille informed her.

The feast had finished and as Lysille was dismissed for the night she'd overhead this titbit of information.

"The harlot is going to try and seduce my father" Cersei hissed

"It would seem so" Lysille said

"You can go now" Cersei said dismissively waving her wine cup in Lysille's direction.

Lysille politely curtsied and exited.

"Ah we meet again"

Lysille turned to see Jamie Lannister leaning casually against the wall.

"Lord Commander" Lysille smiled

"Call me Jamie I always found titles so over the top" Jamie grinned

"Ser Jamie" Lysille replied softly

"No just Jamie" The Lion of Lannister grinned

"Jamie" Lysille breathed feeling her cheeks flush

"Now seen as this is our second meeting I feel it only fair that you give me your name" Jamie smirked and walked closer to Lysille.

"Lysille" She replied her voice soft

"Pretty name" Jamie commented "Who did your hair?" He asked

"I did" Lysille stated

"You're good, it's different from anything I've seen in court before" Jamie said more to himself then Lysille.

"Thank you" Lysille said sure she was blushing from his praise.

"It's late for you to be walking unescorted" Jamie stated changing topic

"Perhaps you should walk me back to my chamber then if you are so concerned" Lysille smiled surprised at her boldness

Jamie grinned impressed that she was not as shy as he had first thought. He did have plans to talk to Cersei but he knew how that meeting would go with Cersei sure to make some spiteful remark.

"I think I will" Jamie grinned

Lysille and Jamie began to walk together and Lysille was sure Jamie could hear how fast her heart was beating.

"So I take it you're one of my sister's spies?" Jamie asked her but not unkindly

"I inform the Queen of information she may find useful" She replied diplomatically

"You don't strike me as the type who would do that voluntarily, what does my sister have over you?" Jamie asked his warm green eyes, the same colour as Cersei's yet so different at the same time, fixed into Lysille's brown ones.

"My father owes yours several debts" Lysille said quietly

"Ah"

"Indeed" Lysille sighed

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence after that with Lysille occasionally glancing shyly up at the handsome Lannister, she had heard the rumours about him and Cersei but she had always assumed they were just rumours.

"Here" Lysille said as they reached the door to her chamber "Thank you for walking me Lord Commander"

"Jamie" He corrected before taking Lysille's hand in his left and kissing the back of her hand gently. Lysille breath caught at the contact and she saw a smile tug at the corner of Jamie's mouth.

"Goodnight Jamie" She breathed her doe brown eyes looking into his green ones.

"Goodnight Lysille" Jamie smirked before his attention returned to her inky black hair, he slowly reached out to touch one of the yellow flowers embedded in her plait "Beautiful" He whispered and Lysille felt her heart soar at the compliment.

Jamie shook himself slightly thinking how he had always preferred blonde hair and walked away.

Lysille let herself into chambers practically dancing with joy as she beamed at the fact Jamie Lannister had just complimented her.

* * *

_**I know there was a bit of overlap from 'The Dove and the Lion' but it won't happen as much after this chapter, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dove and Margaery were breaking their fast with Cersei therefore Lysille had escaped to the gardens. Where she sat was shaded and beside the stone wall so if Lysille leaned to her right she could see the beach below.

Lysille was sketching in a leather bound book her father had given her specifically for her sketches. She had already captured Kings Landing's scenery several times so today she was drawing something else, well someone.

Lysille was sketching Jamie Lannister her cheeks flushing slightly as she added detail to his hair thinking how she would love to run her fingers through his golden locks.

"Am I really that handsome?"

Lysille jumped as Jamie leaned over her shoulder to look at her drawing, she hadn't heard him approach as she was so absorbed in trying to capture him on paper.

"Ser Jamie I-I-" Lysille stuttered snapping her book shut sure she was blushing bright crimson.

"Come on hand it over" Jamie commanded holding out his hand

Lysille put the book protectively behind her back and Jamie grinned.

"It's only fair it is of me after all" Jamie smirked but Lysille shook her head

Jamie went to seize the book from Lysille who managed to dodge it out of the way, a struggle ensued with Jamie laughing as he tried to snatch the book from Lysille's grasp. Lysille found herself smiling but she refused to allow Jamie to win, the embarrassment of being caught drawing him was enough without him looking closely at it.

As she lifted the book to her side Jamie's hand collided with it so the book was knocked from her grasp. Lysille gasped as the book toppled over the stone wall and plummeted toward the beach.

Jamie and Lysille exchanged an alarmed look before they both rushed to look over the wall.

"There I see it it's just landed on the beach" Jamie stated "If we run we might just save it before the waves reach it"

Jamie proceeded to set off and Lysille looked around alarmed to see if anyone was watching them as she then ran to catch up with Jamie.

When they reached the beach they both paused to take a breath. Lysille pushed her dark tresses out of her eyes and looked at Jamie who smirked at her.

They simultaneously spied Lysille's book lying unharmed not a metre away. Lysille's doe brown eyes quickly shot to Jamie as they both got the same idea.

Jamie and Lysille set off racing each other to be the first one to reach the book. Somehow Lysille reached it first but as she crouched to swoop it up in her arms Jamie tackled her.

Lysille squealed as Jamie pinned her to the ground and snatched the book from her grasp.

"What kind of knight pins a defenceless lady to the ground? Lysille gasped

"Not an honourable one and I'm certainly not honourable" Jamie said darkly as he went to open Lysille's book.

"No please Jamie it's not finished" Lysille gasped glad Jamie wasn't wearing his Kingsguard armour as he still had her pinned underneath him "You're crushing me" She added

Jamie laughed tucking the book under his other arm before standing up.

He held out his remaining hand for Lysille who took it with a shy smile feeling her pulse quicken at the contact.

Jamie pulled Lysille off the ground and she tried to take the opportunity to steal her book back but Jamie sidestepped out of her way.

He then teasingly lifted the book above Lysille's head.

"Ser Jamie" Lysille sighed and crossed her arms trying to frown at him but a smile escaped her.

"I told you, just Jamie" He corrected

"Well just Jamie how about you let me finish the drawing and then you can look at it if you're so insistent" Lysille suggested

Jamie debated for a moment; oddly he didn't want to end his time with Lysille just yet.

"Fine" Jamie replied sighing dramatically

"You can pose for me" Lysille smirked thankful she still somehow had hold of her pencil

"Well it would be a first" Jamie smirked and sank to the ground "Would you like me to look mysteriously off into the distance?" He asked teasingly

"Please don't" Lysille laughed and sat opposite him smoothing over her fuchsia skirts.

They remained like that for a while as Lysille added the finishing touches to her sketch, neither of them spoke but they both studied the other closely.

Jamie noted how Lysille's forehead creased when she concentrated, how she liked to tuck her hair behind her left ear but not her right and how her ivory cheeks coloured when she caught him staring at her before she smiled shyly at him revealing small dimples.

"Finished" Lysille stated her doe brown eyes framed by feathery dark lashes looking nervously at Jamie

"Finally" He said but it came out a little more unkindly then he had intended

Lysille nervously outstretched the drawing for Jamie to look at.

"Surely my nose isn't that big" Jamie snorted harshly

Lysille snatched her book back and abruptly stood up.

"Forgive me Lord Commander but I must attend to my duties" Lysille said quietly and began to walk away

"Lysille wait" Jamie sighed and went after her

Lysille kept walking feeling foolish for one moment believing Jamie Lannister liked her.

"Lysille" Jamie called but still she didn't stop but instead walked faster.

Jamie came to a halt and let her go, sighing at himself for being so cutting thinking his remark was too much like one Cersei would make.

* * *

"Oh there you are" Dove said climbing out of her bath

"My Lady" Lysille replied adverting her eyes as Dove pulled on her robe

"I'm dining with Lord Tywin later and I can't decide how I want my hair" Dove smiled her eyes dancing with mischief as she delivered this piece of information to Lysille.

"Do you have ribbon my lady?" Lysille asked

"Of course" Dove laughed sitting down at her vanity

"I could plait your hair with ribbon" Lysille suggested

"Hmm yes I like the sound of that eye catching but not too much" Dove stated as another handmaiden fetched her a bottle of rose oil "Thank you now fetch me the box containing my ribbons" Dove instructed and the handmaiden quickly went to follow her order

The handmaiden was wearing a pale blue Highgarden dress and as she walked past Lysille she sneered at Lysille's fuchsia southern gown.

Lysille blushed and her does brown eyes fixed on the floor, there was an overwhelming sense of hostility regarding Lysille's presence everyone knew she was Cersei's spy.

"Oh ignore them" Dove called the reflection of her intelligent green eyes fixing on Lysille

"I try my lady" Lysille sighed quietly

Dove stood up and walked over to Lysille.

"Shall I tell you a secret?" Dove whispered her green eyes dancing mischievously and she leaned in closer to Lysille "They are jealous of you"

"But why would they be jealous of me?" Lysille asked

"Because you're pretty" Dove laughed returning to her vanity just as the other handmaiden returned with a small box containing Dove's ribbons

"Ah thank you" Dove smiled taking the box and opening it "Well seen as I am dining with a Lannister I think a gold ribbon will be most appropriate" Dove said decisively with a mischievous smile

* * *

Lysille was just adding the finishing touches to Dove's hair avoiding the Tyrell beauty's gaze as she did so.

Lysille briefly looked up to witness Dove's calculating gaze was trained on her.

"Leave us" Dove commanded but the other handmaidens hesitated "Now" Dove said and her warning tone made them scatter but not before shooting Lysille a few venomous looks.

"Who is he?" Dove asked

"My lady-" Lysille began her brow furrowing

"Give me the name of the man who has upset you" Dove interrupted giving Lysille a knowing look

Lysille looked unsure at Dove, she knew Lysille had been sent to spy on her and yet Dove was still being kinder to her than the other handmaidens. And yet there was a sense Dove was playing a game Lysille could not work out the rules for.

"There is no one I assure you, my lady" Lysille replied after a slight hesitation

Dove's intelligent green eyes looked into Lysille's doe brown eyes for a moment before she sighed.

"Fine fetch my gold wrap for me" Dove instructed but her tone was kind.

* * *

"She's dining with Lord Tywin, your grace" Lysille informed Cersei who had her back to her.

When Cersei didn't respond an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Lysille's stomach.

"Your grace-" Lysille prompted softly

"What were you doing with Jamie earlier?" Cersei asked her voice dangerously low

"We merely spoke your grace" Lysille replied cautiously

Cersei spun around and gave Lysille a glacial look, Lysille flinched at the intensity of Cersei gaze and a wave of panic hit her.

"Why? Why would he take an interest in _you_?" Cersei asked sneering at Lysille

Lysille gulped planning her words as her hands twisted together nervously.

"We made an acquaintance last night when the Lord Commander was kind enough to escort me-" Lysille began defensively

"Are you fucking him?" Cersei interrupted

"Your grace" Lysille gasped

"Are you fucking my brother!" Cersei shouted

"No your grace of course not, I would never-" Lysille said her voice wavering due to fear

"Oh so he's not good enough for Lysille Sarsfield" Cersei mocked

"No you misunderstand me your grace; I would never do such a thing because I wish to remain a maid for my husband" Lysille stuttered

Cersei glared at a terrified Lysille for a moment before she realised Lysille was telling the truth.

"Get out before I change my mind" Cersei hissed

Lysille quickly curtsied and fled the room knowing Cersei had been lenient.

Lysille practically ran to her chamber making sure to bolt her door. She pulled at the laces of her bodice gasping for breath as a wave of panic washed over her; she was trapped at court working for a woman who wouldn't even flinch at having her killed.

Lysille ran her hands through her ebony locks before sinking to the floor the sense of entrapment nearly overwhelming.

* * *

_**Just a short one for now but please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been a while! **

**Thank you for previous reviews, please review again! I know my version of Jamie is a bit different from the Jamie we know but I have to change him in some places to make him fit in but I'll try and be as true as I can to him. Also my Cersei leans a little more to the book Cersei. **

**Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come.**

* * *

Lysille stood apart from the other handmaidens as they fussed around Dove and Margaery. The Tyrell sisters were causing a stir by going hunting with King Joffrey.

"What's wrong?" Dove called noticing Lysille's sad expression

"Nothing my lady I merely have a headache" Lysille replied quietly

Dove raised an elegant eyebrow and pursed her lips slightly.

"Well you're excused then I don't need you today anyway I'll just leave my hair loose" Dove smiled kindly at Lysille, her soft brown curls were already falling perfectly down her back.

"Thank you, my lady" Lysille said giving Dove a grateful smile.

"You're welcome" Dove replied as she walked over to Lysille.

Lysille froze as Dove's intelligent gaze locked into her doe brown eyes, Dove reached out and ran a finger across Lysille's pale cheek.

"Just make sure these 'headaches' don't become a habit" Dove said softly but there was a warning tone to her voice as she clutched Lysille's chin her polished nails digging into Lysille's skin slightly.

"Come on sister we don't want to keep my future husband waiting" Margaery called

Dove held Lysille's gaze for a moment longer and Lysille saw the lethal potential in Dove's green eyes, she was beautiful and kind but at the same time very dangerous and not everyone had realised yet as they were too blinded by her playful nature.

Lysille gulped as this realisation settled inside her and Dove dropped her hand with a mischievous smile.

"Yes it would be unwise to upset King Joffrey" Dove smirked her playful gleam returning to her eyes as she made her way back to Margaery's side.

Lysille breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Lysille sat in her chambers calmly sowing beside her window when there was a knock on the door.

She stood up and smoothed over her brown skirts, the particular shade of material matched her doe brown eyes near perfectly. Lysille had styled her ebony hair in the southern style to appease Cersei for when she reported to her that evening.

Lysille opened the door to a waiting Jamie Lannister who was glittering in his Kingsguard uniform. Jamie hesitated a moment before bringing his hand from behind his back and holding out a single white lily.

"Forgive me" He said with obvious difficultly

Lysille smiled shyly revealing her dimples and took the lily from him.

"There is nothing to forgive Ser Jamie" She said softly before inhaling the beautiful flower's scent

Lysille felt her cheeks colour feeling honoured that Jamie Lannister had just apologised to her, which with his reputation was about as common as seeing a pig fly.

"I'm trying to be less harsh with my comments, you can blame the Lady Brienne for that but clearly I'm not doing a great job" Jamie informed her not really knowing why he had made such an agreement with Brienne.

"I don't know apologising is a step in the right direction" Lysille smiled and went to put the lily in water

Jamie remained outside her chamber even though she left the door open.

"I heard Lady Dove and Lady Margaery have gone hunting with the King" Jamie called

"You heard correct Ser Jamie" Lysille answered

"How scandalous" Jamie smirked

"Indeed" Lysille agreed returning to the door

"Shall we walk?" Jamie asked with a grin

Lysille opened her mouth to say yes silently thrilled but then she remembered Cersei. Lysille closed her mouth before choosing a diplomatic answer.

"It would be unwise for me to do so, the Queen is displeased-" She began

"Cersei is always displeased" Jamie interrupted

"Nonetheless she is still the Queen and it would be foolish of me to displease her further" Lysille concluded

Jamie stared at Lysille a moment noticing the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Very well" Jamie sighed "I'll deal with Cersei" He finished determinedly before nodding his head curtly and walking away.

* * *

"Lord Commander I did not summon you" Cersei snapped

"Have you threatened Lysille?" Jamie asked getting straight to the point

"Who?" Cersei sighed

"Lysille Sarsfield the girl you're using to spy on the Tyrell harlot" Jamie replied

"Oh that nobody" Cersei laughed slightly

"Well?" Jamie pressed

"I'm the Queen I can threaten who I like" Cersei smirked

"You won't be Queen for much longer, you should be striving to make allies not enemies" Jamie said wisely and slightly surprising himself.

"I am the Queen and I won't be lectured by you it's bad enough our father does it" Cersei hissed

"I am not lecturing you I am warning you" Jamie replied calmly

"Father warned me, he warned me to let him deal with that harlot" Cersei said taking a gulp of her wine "She'll bed him Jamie and he just wants me to sit by and be idle whilst these Tyrells try and take my crown"

Cersei began to pace like a lioness trapped in a cage, her green eyes wild as her mind contemplated her next move.

"I think you've had enough wine" Jamie stated

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do I am your Queen" Cersei snarled rounding on him

"A drunk Queen then" Jamie smirked

Cersei slapped him.

Jamie seized her wine cup and threw it across the room.

The twins glared at each other before Jamie tentatively tucked her golden hair behind her ear. Cersei flinched but didn't stop him. Jamie gently kissed her forehead.

"Stop worrying it doesn't suit you" He ordered

"I have to worry because you don't, you never have" Cersei spat

"I worried when I was captured, I worried that I would never get to see you again" Jamie informed her

Cersei's expression softened slightly but soon hardened again.

"You should have never allowed yourself to be captured, it was stupid and now you're a cripple because of your stupidity"

Jamie's expression darkened.

"Gods you have become a hateful woman, what happened to you whilst I was captured that has made you this way?"

"The Tyrells happened that Margaery turned up ready to pluck Joffrey and my crown from me!" Cersei yelled "And where were you, oh that's right busy having your hand chopped off"

Jamie drew his head back as if she had slapped him again.

"You're drunk Cersei I suggest you sober up" He said quietly and walked away

"Stop! I did not dismiss you, I am your Queen!" Cersei called as Jamie retreated

"Her majesty should also remember I'm also her brother and I won't be ordered around by my sister" Jamie called not stopping

"Jamie!" Cersei shouted

Jamie did not turn, he was sick of Cersei's poisonous nature the woman he loved had morphed into someone he nearly didn't recognise filled with hate and near hysteria.

And he'd had enough.

* * *

Lysille entered Dove and Margaery's chambers feeling slightly apprehensive due to Dove's behaviour that morning but Lysille knew Dove could be a lot unkinder.

Lysille also understood Dove's behaviour because if it was the other way around Lysille knew she would be a lot harsher to a person she knew was a spy from a rival family than Dove was being to her.

"I take it your 'headache' has subsided?" Dove asked making sure her voice lingered on the word headache.

"Yes thank you Lady Dove" Lysille smiled "How was the hunt?" Lysille asked noticing Dove was still in her riding clothes

"Oh it was wonderful" Dove beamed genuine excitement entering her eyes "Lord Tywin has gifted me his own white stallion" She finished with a playful wink at the other handmaiden's.

"Truly?" Lysille gasped remembering when Lord Tywin had ridden into the throne room on that very horse.

"Yes truly" Dove snapped "Why would I lie when I want Cersei to know her father gave me his own mount?" She asked raising an eyebrow

Lysille felt a twinge of guilt at Dove's open acknowledgement of why she was there and the other handmaidens all turned to smirk or glare at her.

"Forgive me my lady I did not mean to imply that you were lying I was merely surprised" Lysille said quietly

"You're forgiven" Dove said before she smiled slyly "After all good hairdressers are hard to find in this place" She finished her green eyes gleaming cunningly

"I am grateful, my lady" Lysille breathed honestly knowing her fate could have been a lot worse if Dove had refused to appoint her.

"Hmm" Dove mused as there was a brief knock on the door.

Lysille hurried to answer it so she could put distance between her and Dove's cunning gaze.

"A letter for Lady Dove" The messenger stated and held out a letter for Lysille to take.

Lysille made her way back to Dove noticing that the letter had the Lannister seal on it.

"My lady, a letter for you" Lysille said holding out the letter

"Thank you" Dove said taking it and then walking over to the window seat.

Lysille watched her from the corner of her eye noticing how her green eyes danced with excitement and the slight smirk that played on her full lips.

Dove lowered the letter noticing Lysille watching her before she stood up and walked over to Lysille.

"It was a letter from the Queen, asking me about Margaery's wedding dress. I don't why she asked me; I have no idea about the kind of lace she's chosen. Remind me to ask Margaery later"

Dove gently touched Lysille's arm and she smiled nervously at Dove.

"I will, my lady" Lysille replied

"Thank you, now I need you to pour me a bath" Dove smiled and Lysille went to carry out her orders.

As she left Lysille glanced back to see Dove pick up a candle and bring the letter to the flame. Lysille frowned not understanding why she would burn the letter when she had just informed Lysille of the contents.

But Lysille shrugged thinking Dove might not be one to keep her letters as others do and went to fetch hot water.

* * *

"Lady Dove is dining with Lord Tywin as we speak your grace" Lysille informed Cersei, hiding her shaking hands in the long sleeves of her southern dress.

"Again" Cersei mused

"Indeed your grace" Lysille said softly

"What else do you know?" Cersei asked although there was a slight bored tone to her voice

"Lord Tywin gave Lady Dove his white stallion-"

"Everyone knows that, its today's main piece of gossip" Cersei snapped

"Then there is nothing else, your grace" Lysille breathed

"Then you are useless as a spy" Cersei said nastily

"Oh Dove and Margaery have invited Lady Sansa to lunch with them on the morrow" Lysille said quickly trying to redeem herself

"Ah see that is interesting you may be useful yet" Cersei smirked

Lysille breathed a sigh of relief as Cersei began to think on how she could implicate that Dove was sympathetic to the Northern cause by taking a particular interest in Sansa Stark.

"Oh Lady Dove also asked me to tell you that the lace on Margaery's dress has been imported from one of the free cities" Lysille informed Cersei

Cersei turned and looked at Lysille slightly bewildered.

"Why do I need to know that?"

Lysille frowned at Cersei's bewilderment before explaining

"Because in your letter-" She began

"Oh you little fool! I didn't send her a letter, she lied to you clearly she didn't want you to know the real content of the letter. I suppose she burned it afterward as well?" Cersei hissed

Realisation dawned on Lysille and Cersei nearly slapped the girl for being so naïve.

"Whose seal was on the letter?" Cersei pressed

"The Lannister seal, your grace" Lysille replied quietly

"It wasn't I, it won't be Jamie and I doubt Tyrion will want anything to do with her so that leaves…"

"Lord Tywin" Lysille finished

Alarm flashed across Cersei's eyes.

"She's going to get him to fuck her" Cersei seethed "They brought her here to become my father's mistress!"

Lysille shifted nervously from foot to foot as Cersei began to pace, Lysille could see why people saw Cersei as beautiful but recently she just reminded Lysille of lioness, her lovely green eyes wild and still hungry for power.

"She'd have influence over my father and Margaery already has influence over Joffrey" Cersei ranted "They want Loras to marry me and therefore have influence over me"

Lysille tried to remain calm as Cersei continuingly paced an unsettling gleam lighting her eyes.

"Tyrion's whore could easily manipulate him if the Tyrells paid her enough; everyone knows what he's like with his whores" Cersei hissed "That leaves Jamie, who could influence him? Lady Brienne seems an unlikely choice, so who?" Cersei pondered

Cersei's wild green eyes fixed into Lysille's frightened doe brown ones.

"You" Cersei hissed

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Guards!" Cersei shouted

Lysille spun around alarmed as two gold cloaks entered the room.

"Arrest her" Cersei commanded

"No your grace please!" Lysille cried as the guards advanced

"I may not be able to rid myself of the Tyrells but I can get rid of you and I'm sure no one will even notice" Cersei hissed

Panic seized Lysille and her brown eyes widened in fear.

"I work for you not the Tyrells please I'm not plotting anything!" Lysille shouted as the guards seized her

"Throw her in a black cell where she can wait until she is executed for her treason" Cersei ordered

"No I'm innocent! Please your grace, your grace!" Lysille screamed as the guards dragged her away.

* * *

Dove lay on Tywin's table in a compromising position as Tywin finished redoing the laces of his trousers.

Dove sighed before jumping off the table and arranging her skirts.

"Well that was…" Dove trailed off searching for the right word to describe the fact that Tywin had just fucked her on his table "Erotic" She finished

Tywin said nothing as he put his back to her and poured himself a glass of wine.

Dove smiled mischievously at him as she tied the laces at the front of her nightdress to cover her exposed breasts.

"Well I think I'll retire for the night, my lord" She said softly

Tywin made a noise of agreement before sitting down and Dove allowed her eyes to linger on his bare chest, his torso was still solid and as muscular as a man twice his age.

"Goodnight Lady Dove" Tywin said with a slight smirk

Dove politely curtsied and made her way to the door.

"Oh one more thing Dove" Tywin called and Dove turned "We will have to do that again" He added his eyes running over her body

"Naturally my lord but perhaps in bed next time to preserve my back" Dove replied playfully

Tywin laughed slightly and Dove smiled naughtily at him before exiting.

* * *

Lysille was roughly thrown into a black cell.

Panic bordering on hysteria clawed at her as she rushed toward the door. Lysille banged her fists on the door screaming her innocence.

Frightened tears trickled down her cheeks fearing that she was to be executed as Cersei intended, and all because she was associated with the Tyrells and Jamie.

Jamie.

Lysille wondered in Jamie would care if she was executed; he said he would deal with Cersei and yet she was currently in a black cell.

Lysille sank unceremoniously to the floor letting her sobs consume her.

* * *

Dove entered her chambers to find her handmaidens already gathered like a flock of frightened hens.

"What on earth is the matter?" Dove asked

"The Queen had arrested your hairdresser charging her with treason because she works for you; we fear we will be next" One squeaked

"Wait Cersei has arrested her own spy?" Dove asked frowning in confusion

"Yes my lady" The same handmaiden replied

Dove laughed and her handmaidens exchanged nervous looks as Dove wiped tears from her eyes.

"She is to be executed" Another added

"Oh no I won't allow that" Dove replied seriously before her green eyes gleamed with mischief "After all who would do my hair?" She finished.

* * *

"Back so soon" Tywin stated sarcasm lacing his voice as Dove entered his chambers

Tywin was sat at his desk with a pile of documents by his side barely even looking up as Dove walked further into the room.

"Unfortunately this is not a social call" Dove sighed "Much to my dismay" She added pursing her lips playfully at him

"What can't wait for the morning?" Tywin asked not setting his quill down

"Your darling daughter has decided to arrest one of my handmaidens and plans to execute her in the morning for treason" Dove informed him standing before his desk

"I'm sure Cersei has reason" Tywin replied dismissively

"My sources have told me that Cersei believes the girl was working for me and I intended for her to seduce your son, Jamie" Dove continued

Tywin's interest grew slightly at the mention of Jamie and he set his quill down.

"The girl is innocent she is Cersei's spy not mine" Dove stated

"So you did not intend for her to seduce Jamie?" Tywin asked

"Gods no if I wanted Jamie seduced I would do it myself not leave it to some sixteen year old girl" Dove laughed

"Would you now?" Tywin mused, his intelligent gaze settling on her in an unnerving way.

Dove noted the look he was giving her and stopped laughing.

"I mean there have been rumours Ser Jamie has taken an interest in the girl but I dismissed them" Dove added not saying that she dismissed the rumours because she was aware of Jamie's preferences toward his sister.

Tywin absorbed this information his eyes adopting a calculating gleam.

"I assume you want me to overrule Cersei's verdict and have the girl released?" He asked

"You assume correct" Dove smiled

"But I thought you said she was Cersei's spy" Tywin repled raising his eyebrows skeptically at her

"Yes well she's quite talented at hair design; it would be a waste if she were to die" Dove shrugged

"My services don't come free" Tywin stated

"Yes I realised that" Dove smiled playfully and made her way around the desk closing the distance between them "Tell me Lord Tywin would you liked to be paid in gold or by other means?" She breathed as Tywin turned in his chair so he was directly facing her.

"Other means?" He queried although he knew perfectly well what the little harlot was offering.

Dove gave him a sultry look before sinking to her knees before him. Dove's hands snaked up his legs before she teasingly brushed the slight bulge where his manhood rested.

"Yes Lord Tywin other means" She breathed her green eyes looking sensually into his

Tywin smirked down at her vaguely amused at her display before making his answer.

"Very well I will free your handmaiden in exchange for the latter"

Dove smiled tantalisingly at him and slowly ran her tongue along her full bottom lip "We have a deal then Lord Tywin" She said her voice filled with sensual promise as she began to unlace his trousers.

* * *

Lysille had to shield her eyes as the door to the cell opened. The person in the doorway held a torch which stung Lysille's eyes that had begun to adjust to the dark.

"Have you come to execute me?" Lysille asked her voice hoarse

A soft playfully laugh sounded "No sweetling" The voice stated and Lysille recognised it was Dove Tyrell "I'm here to save you"

Lysille began to tremble and her legs gave way and she fell to the floor in relief. Dove made her way toward Lysille.

"It's alright you're safe now" Dove said softly her voice betraying a maternal tone as she removed her green and gold cloak and wrapped it around Lysille.

"Thank you" Lysille sobbed a fresh stream of tears racing down her cheeks

"Hush now" Dove soothed "Ser Jamie the poor girl is exhausted would one of your guards be able to carry her?" Dove asked Jamie who was hovering in the doorway

Lysille's heart leapt at the fact Jamie was here but at the same time panicked sure her appearance was terrible.

"No need I'll carry her" Jamie shrugged

Dove distanced herself from Lysille and allowed Jamie to swoop her up in his arms. The guard's eyes lingered on Dove who stood there only in her nightgown now Lysille was wrapped in her cloak; Dove noticed his stare and winked playfully at him.

Any other time Lysille would have been thrilled that Jamie Lannister was carrying her but right now she was just embarrassed knowing how weak she must appear.

"Why have I been released?" Lysille asked quietly

"I petitioned to the Hand of the King knowing you were innocent and we managed to come to an agreement" Dove answered her green eyes dancing with mischief "Now no more talking we can discuss this later"

Lysille wanted to ask more questions wondering what was Dove's true motive in having her released but she remained silent and instead buried her face in Jamie's chest, trying to ignore the warmth of his body and the musky manly scent he was emitting.

* * *

Jamie gently settled Lysille on her feet just outside her chamber.

Lysille knew she was blushing; Dove had retired to her own chambers therefore leaving them alone.

"Why did you come to free me with Lady Dove?" Lysille asked tentatively

"My father ordered me to although I don't believe he intended for me to carry you up all those stairs" Jamie said harshly

The comment stung an already emotional Lysille "Well I am very sorry I inconvenienced you Lord Commander, goodnight" She mumbled her throat tight with emotion

"Wait Lysille" Jamie sighed and grabbed one of her arms preventing her from entering her chamber "This won't ever happen to you again and if it does I swear I will rescue you" He said surprised at the protective feeling he had regarding Lysille.

Lysille's cheeks flushed again.

"I'm sure I don't deserve such a vow Ser Jamie" She breathed

"Perhaps but I've made it now" Jamie grinned and Lysille giggled

"Then I humbly thank you Lord Commander" She replied with a soft smile

"Jamie" He corrected

"Jamie" Lysille breathed feeling as if his name was something forbidden

Jamie softly kissed the back of her hand and Lysille's pulse quickened at the contact.

"We will talk once you have recovered" Jamie grinned and Lysille nearly melted into a puddle at how handsome a simple smile made him.

However a cold feeling of dread crept up her spine when she remembered Cersei.

"Is that wise? Queen Cersei had me arrested believing there was an alternative motive behind our acquaintance, I don't want to repeat that experience" Lysille said a shiver running up her spine

Jamie's expression darkened.

"Oh don't worry I intend to confront my sister about this" Jamie informed her forebodingly

* * *

_**Thank you for your previous reviews, PLEASE REVIEW!** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry its been awhile! Enjoy**_

* * *

"What possessed you to sentence Lysille to death?" Jamie demanded looking furiously at Cersei

"She is working for the Tyrells I know it, she's working for that little whore who our father has bedded!" Cersei hissed pacing up and down with her wine glass firmly in her hand.

"What does it matter who our father fucks? Lysille isn't working for Dove Tyrell all she is doing is following your orders because you have forced her to be your spy" Jamie said slowly as if he was lecturing a child

"I'm the Queen people do what I want" Cersei snarled

Jamie shook his head in dismay at his sister who had clearly fallen into a drunken stupor.

"Now I see where Joffrey gets his attitude from" Jamie stated

Cersei walked slowly over to Jamie their identical shade of green eyes locking into each-others, Cersei brought her hand upward and ran her fingers through Jamie's blonde locks.

"And I see where he gets his blonde hair from" She breathed

Jamie wanted to lean into Cersei's touch like he had so many times before but then Lysille's doe brown eyes flashed across his mind, the frightened look in her eyes when she thought he and Dove had come to execute her because of Cersei's paranoia.

Jamie harshly jerked away from Cersei and wordlessly walked away despite Cersei calling after him.

* * *

Dove was in excellent spirits that morning.

She was humming as she picked out a stunning pink silk Highgarden dress, Margaery went to walk past her but Dove caught her arm and pulled her into a dance.

Margaery laughed as Dove spun her, Lysille was jealous of how enchanting Dove looked simply by playfully dancing.

"Why is she in such a good mood?" Lysille whispered to one of Margaery's handmaidens, Selana who didn't despise her like the rest.

"Haven't you heard?" Selana gasped and leaned closer to Lysille to whisper in her ear "Dove and Lord Tywin were together last night"

"Together?" Lysille whispered shocked

"Yes the rumour is she's his mistress" Selana breathed her baby blue eyes bright with intrigue

Both Selana and Lysille returned their attention back to the Tyrell sisters. Lysille couldn't deny she could see why any man would be attracted to Dove but Tywin Lannister was another matter entirely.

Dove's mischievous green gaze fixed on Lysille, Dove smiled and danced toward her before dragging her into the dance.

"Stop frowning you should be happy! After all if it wasn't for my powers of persuasion you wouldn't be with us right now" Dove stated, a sly gleam lighting in her green-silver eyes

It was then Lysille realised exactly what nature of persuasion Dove had used to get Lord Tywin to release her from the black cell.

"I am very grateful, my lady" Lysille replied shyly as Dove spun her

"Then smile" Dove laughed

And Lysille did smile, Dove's good mood was infectious and Lysille loved to dance. Dove's steps were playful but perfectly calculated whilst Lysille's had an imperfection that instantly drew the eye.

Lysille was so lost in the freedom that she found in dancing she didn't realise Dove and Margaery had stopped to watch her. When she did she came to an abrupt halt her cheeks flushing bright red.

"You're good" Dove said pursing her lips in amusement

"I've organised for some musicians to entertain us later perhaps you can dance for us again" Margaery stated before sitting down at her vanity

"Make sure you don't have a 'headache' so you can join us" Dove grinned

"I won't I assure you, thank you my lady" Lysille replied excitement dancing in her doe brown eyes

Dove regarded Lysille with her calculating gaze for a moment and Lysille shifted uneasily but thankfully Dove soon returned her attention back to Margaery.

"Not long until you're Queen little sister" Dove teased "Queen Margaery of the Seven Kingdoms" Dove said dramatically

Margaery laughed and pushed Dove's shoulder.

"Don't tease me or my first act as Queen will be to declare it as treason" Margaery smiled

"Then you might as well take my head now" Dove laughed and she and Margaery fell into a fit off giggles.

"Oh Grandmother wants us to try on our gowns later" Margaery informed Dove

"Wonderful" Dove drawled sarcastically and turned toward Lysille "Start thinking of a creative hairstyle I want to look worthy of my title as 'The Rose of Highgarden' at this wedding" She instructed

Lysille nodded her head "I will my lady"

"Good, you can go now I don't need you today" Dove said dismissively clearly wanting to speak to Margaery in private

Lysille politely curtsied before turning to leave, Selana came with her.

"Why is she so nice to you?" Selana whispered confused

"I don't know" Lysille replied honestly

"But she knows you're working for Queen Cersei" Selana stated clearly bemused

"Not by choice" Lysille hissed irritably "Maybe Dove realises that unlike everyone else" She finished bitterly

The other handmaiden's noticed Selana speaking with Lysille they all stopped talking simultaneously, Lysille gulped nervously realising she was the only one wearing a southern style gown.

"Selana why are you talking to that nobody?" One of them asked

"She wasn't" Lysille answered

"I wasn't talking to you" She snapped back

Lysille blushed bright red.

"You think you're so much better than us-" The handmaiden continued

"I don't think that, that idea is yours alone" Lysille replied resisting the urge to roll her eyes

"You're just jealous because you don't belong here, why don't you do everyone a favour and leave?"

"She won't leave because I haven't dismissed her" Dove's voice sounded

Everyone turned to witness Dove casually leaning against her bedroom door frame. She looked stunning in her pink silk Highgarden gown with golden Tyrell roses embroidered on the bodice.

However at the same time Dove looked incredibly dangerous with her intelligent fierce green eyes gleaming seriously.

"What is going on here?" Margaery asked looking equally stunning as Dove in her pale blue Highgarden gown

"I'm just dismissing one of your maids" Dove shrugged looking almost disinterested as she examined her polished nails.

"Me?" Lysille gasped

Dove laughed but it was an icy hollow laugh that made the hair on Lysille's stand on end.

"Oh no sweetling you actually have a use unlike this one" Dove smirked and pointed at the handmaiden that had just been making unkind remarks to Lysille "You're dismissed" Dove informed her

"Me!" The girl gasped

Dove rolled her eyes "Yes you"

"But I-" She began to protest

"But you what?" Dove questioned arching an elegant eyebrow

The girl shook her head in disbelief before running from the room clearly fighting the urge to cry.

When she had gone Dove fixed the remaining handmaiden's with a glacial stare, the corner of her mouth curved upward in a frightening half smile that signalled she didn't find the situation amusing whatsoever.

"I do not tolerate bullying" Dove said slowly her musical voice was absent of its normal sultry tone and instead dripped with warning "Am I clear?" She asked coolly

"Yes my lady" The handmaiden's chorused

"Wonderful" Dove smirked and her normal mischievous gleam returned to her eyes.

Dove walked over to Lysille and almost motherly tucked an ebony lock behind Lysille's ear "Alert me if this happens again" She said softly but there was a calculating shine in her eye

"Thank you my lady" Lysille replied her stomach twisting uneasily as she was unsure why Dove had helped her.

"I don't like bullying it reminds me of my father" Dove shrugged before she lightly tapped Lysille's chin upwards "Chin up sweetling you have to face Cersei yet" Dove smirked before laughing clearly her kindness toward Lysille was over for today.

Lysille's heart sunk at the prospect of facing Cersei.

* * *

Lysille was sat quietly sketching in the palace gardens. Dove, Margaery and Sansa were not far away as Lysille could hear their laughter.

Suddenly Varys appeared and sat beside Lysille on the bench.

"Lord Varys" Lysille said quietly her tone frosty trying to mimic Dove's attitude when she had dismissed the handmaiden.

"Mistress Sarsfield" Varys replied smirking slightly at her

"What do you want?" Lysille snapped not looking up from her sketch book

"Information on little Dove Tyrell" Varys answered mildly

"Everyone is saying she is Lord Tywin's mistress" Lysille informed him

"Yes I already know that however I think it is unlikely Lady Olenna's granddaughter will stop there" Varys smiled giving Lysille a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" Lysille asked looking curiously at Varys

"Dove Tyrell is too valuable to simply remain a mistress her grandmother will have plans in place to lift her higher" Varys stated as if it was obvious

Lord Tyrion and his sellsword came into view nearby and Varys swiftly stood up intending to make his way over to them.

"Keep watching Lady Dove for me and inform me if she does anything…" Varys trailed off searching for the right word "Interesting" He concluded before walking away

Lysille let out a sigh of relief when someone else sat beside her.

"Now why would a eunuch speak to such a pretty lady like you?"

Lysille turned and felt her mouth go dry, the man beside her was incredibly handsome with thick black hair a similar shade to her own and his eyes were dark pools of grey that were currently looking sensually at Lysille.

"I'm sorry you have me at a disadvantage-" Lysille began embarrassed at the breathless tone of her voice

"Oh forgive me I am Caleb Sand" The man grinned revealing dazzling white teeth.

Lysille blinked a few times feeling her cheeks flush as Caleb regarded her.

"You're from Dorne?" Lysille asked now noticing the similarities between Caleb and the handsome Prince Oberyn

"Yes I came here with Prince Oberyn, now you have me at a disadvantage" Caleb smirked

"Lysille Sarsfield" She replied almost shyly

Caleb smiled amorously at her before lifting Lysille's hand and gently kissing the back of it. He allowed his lips to linger slightly and Lysille was sure she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"A pleasure to meet you Lysille" Caleb said lowly his grey eyes burning deep into Lysille's brown ones.

"Likewise Caleb" Lysille replied pleased at the slightly sensual tone of her voice.

"You are one of Lady Dove Tyrell's handmaiden's, yes?" He asked his Dornish accent making his voice even more alluring

Lysille nodded her head not quite trusting herself to speak.

"Well I shall perhaps see you tonight; I am one of the musicians Lady Margaery and Lady Dove have hired to entertain them and their ladies" Caleb informed her

"Then I shall look out for you" Lysille replied with a small smile

"And I you" Caleb grinned before kissing her hand once more and swiftly standing up "Good day Mistress Lysille"

"Good day" Lysille smiled nodding her head in acknowledgement

As Caleb walked away he cast a glance back at Lysille and winked deviously at her. Lysille flushed bright red and she was sure she heard Caleb laugh.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
